Bonecrusher (Transformers)
Bonecrusher is a Decepticon, loyally serving Megatron as an extremely violent, hateful warrior who, as his name suggests, viciously murders all enemies in sight. Notorious for his unrelenting pessimistic attitude towards every living being, including himself, Bonecrusher serves as a Constructicon in Generation One and a minor antagonist in the 2007 Transformers film. In the film Bonecrusher was hiding out in the motor pool of a military base when he received a communique from Starscream ordering the Decepticons to mobilize and converge on the location of the Allspark. Leaving the base, he reported that he was "rolling" out. Sometime after this, he rendezvoused with Barricade and Devastator, and the three Decepticons headed off together to intercept the Autobots and their human allies who had the Allspark in their possession. Bonecrusher, like most celebs, hates the paparazzi. He also hates closeups. Brawl wandered off somewhere, so Bonecrusher and Barricade continued their pursuit on the freeway. Barricade activated his sirens to clear the traffic and allow them more maneuvering room. Unsatisfied with Barricade's less conspicuous method, Bonecrusher used his mine-scoop to flip cars out of his way. Surprisingly, the Autobots didn't find this out of the ordinary, and only reacted when ladiesman217 recognized Barricade and warned the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block the Decepticons from Bumblebee, who had the Allspark and the fleshlings. Bonecrusher loves (for once) to watch things burn. Just not himself. After Barricade pulled over to the side of the road, Bonecrusher transformed while still moving and skated towards the Autobots. Optimus Prime transformed and slid into position to block his path. Seeing the Autobot he really hated, Bonecrusher smashed through a bus, and tackled Optimus Prime, pushing him off an overpass tumbling and falling off the edge, dragging the Autobot leader down with him. Thus began (and ended) Bonecrusher's hatred of Prime's sword. When they landed, he sucker-punched Optimus Prime, who then hit Bonecrusher so hard one of the Decepticon's optics popped free from its socket, all the while being observed by a little kid in an SUV, who though the entire experience was totally cool. The two played a little cat-and-mouse along the overpasses. After Prime jumped down to ground level, Bonecrusher swung his claw wildly at the Autobot, all the while screaming incoherently. This gave Optimus the opportunity he needed to get his sword ready... which the Autobot leader used to cleave Bonecrusher's right arm and run through the Decepticon's neck, nearly severing it. Optimus then wrenched Bonecrusher's head from its neck and tossed it aside. Trivia *Bonecrusher became one of the most popular Decepticons to appear throught out the movie. Even a dog from the sequel is named after him. Also, look-alikes of Bonecrusher appeared in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen in vehicle mode and Transformers: Dark of the Moon in robot mode. *Rampage, a Decepticon from the sequel reprises his role as a Constructicon. *Bonecrusher's vehicle mode in the movie version is a Buffalo MPCV truck, which is used for digging up mines. *He is voiced by Jimmie Wood, who later voiced Crowbar. *Bonecrusher will appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers. Gallery bonecrusher truck.jpg|Bonecrusher in vehicle mode, a Buffalo MPCV Bonecrusher G1.jpg|Bonecrusher G1 form Category:VILLAINS Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Robots Category:Trucks Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains